


Metaphors

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: One thing that always surprised Solas were how hopeful the Dalish were.





	Metaphors

One thing that always surprised Solas were how hopeful the Dalish were, excluding Wraith. Despite losing their entire culture, they managed to hold on to the hope that they would reclaim it. He couldn’t help but pity them, considering how badly they had misinterpreted it. This hope was one of the things that he loved about Enansal. No matter what happened, what Corypheus threw at her, she never gave up. He quietly knocked on the door to her quarters, the soft sound of music emanating from within.    
“Come in!” Enansal called, the music pausing as Solas entered. Enansal was seated on her bed, a lute balanced delicately on her lap.    
“Hey Vhenan.” She said in greeting, smiling at him.    
“That was beautiful Vhenan. What was it?” He asked, sitting down beside her.    
“I loved this song as a child. To the point where when I started to learn how to play I refused to learn how to play any song except this one.” She explained, chuckling at the memory.    
“May I hear it?” He asked, shifting closer and wrapping an arm around her waist.   
“Sure.” She said, strumming softly before beginning to sing.   
“I’ve gotten good at mixing up metaphors...”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Metaphor', by Crane Wives listen to it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36hNmOZUbgM&list=PLoNlMcB1eoMGRGIE5GIWR54LFIaXv1zX1&index=39


End file.
